lastdaysjournalfandomcom-20200215-history
Deyhra
Geraldine ‘''Deyhra''’ Rosario Deyhra is one of the survivor of the Zombie Apocalypse and is currently trying to get out of the Island of Enchantment, Puerto Rico. Pre-Outbreak Background Deyhra grew up in a military household, she spent most of her childhood traveling abroad but when her father decided to take a post in Puerto Rico (his native land) she finally found a steady home. The nickname ‘Deyhra’ comes from her father, who gave it to her upon birth. In base she met her current best friend, David Graham, who saved her from the apocalypse by actually getting ready for it. It is not certain how David found out about the coming apocalypse, but he created an underground shelter under his and Deyhra’s homes (their houses were side by side). Deyhra was oblivious to the whole plan and discovered the outbreak like many other civilians out there; she woke up and found herself in the nightmare. Life After Outbreak Deyhra spent five weeks with David underground but supplies started to run low, so after much discussing they decided to leave their shelter and seek escape of the island. Finding the LastDaysJournal.com Deyhra connected with other survivors and is currently trying to figure out a safe way to reach them; even when they are in the US mainland and she is with David and Mr. Tucker, her trusty black cat, in the Caribbean. David Graham David was the son of a sergeant that worked under Deyhra’s father; he met Deyhra at a Fourth of July party her father threw for his men and since then they had been almost inseparable. He joined the Marines fresh out of high school and although he traveled far and wide always kept in contact with Deyhra. He married, but divorced after three years; he had no children in this marriage. David was deployed to the red zones in Iraq three times; the first he served in telecommunications, the second he was thrown in with a small group in a secret mission, and the third time he was in the Desert the grand total of seven hours. During the flight, for some reasons he is still to uncover, David suffered a nervous breakdown and was discharged. He returned home with severe PTDS and was still recovering when he started to basically train Deyhra physically for the training apocalypse. Most of the time he was too high on the medications the psychiatrist gave him to tell why he was doing things, but soon enough things became clear. 'Mr. Tucker, the wise cat ' Tucker was adopted by Deyhra a year before the outbreak and is very close to her. He is very good at catching mice, sleeping in odd positions and watching out for undead walkers. He is extremely cautious around strangers and when he doesn’t like someone he starts hissing and arching his back. Because of the outbreak he lost a bit of weight, but don’t worry; he’s gaining it right back. He can destroy any walker with the stare of indifference, a deadly move that blows the brains out of zombies by telekinesis (OoO!!).